This invention relates to a process for the hydrometallurgical treatment of concentrates containing metal values and, more particularly, relates to a process for the hydrometallurgical treatment and upgrading of concentrates containing sulphides of non-ferrous metals and of mattes containing non-ferrous metals.
Many processes are known for the hydrometallurgical extraction of non-ferrous metal values such as nickel and copper values from sulphide ores and concentrates. The presence of iron, however, such as in chalcopyrite can require separate pyrometallurgical treatment of the ores and concentrates as an adjunct to known hydrometallurgical processes to cope with the iron values, resulting in possible pollution of the environment. Otherwise, the presence of iron values can lead to undesirable production of acid and to difficulty in copper and sulphur recovery.
In addition, treatment of complex sulphides containing copper, nickel, lead, cobalt and zinc can be difficult to effect for separate recovery of the metals. For example, insoluble lead, copper and zinc-containing complex ferric compounds can be formed which impede or prevent separation of metal values.